1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of selecting a specified paper cassette from a plurality of paper cassettes, and further relates to a printer where a paper cassette specified by information contained in print data is selected from a plurality of cassettes and the print paper is fed from the selected paper cassette to a print engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional printer is constructed such that a plurality of paper cassettes are provided and print paper of a specified size is fed from a corresponding paper cassette in accordance with print information indicative of paper size. The printer is connected to a network so that many unspecified users can have access thereto.
In order for the users to easily pick out their print results, the paper stackers and paper-discharging mechanism of the printer are moved laterally on a job-to-job basis in order to sort stacks of print results.
The laterally movable discharge stacker and paper-discharging mechanism complicate printer operation and are further detrimental to reliable operation of the printer.